1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beach accessories and portable safes and more particularly pertains to a new combination safe and umbrella stand for securely storing valuables and other items therein and vertically supporting a beach umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beach accessories and portable safes is known in the prior art. More specifically, beach accessories and portable safes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,790 by Meditz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,370 by Ziegel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,199 by Haje; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,390 by West; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,491 by Lokken et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,282 by Scalfe.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination safe and umbrella stand. The inventive device includes a container with a top opening therein. A lid substantially closes the top opening of the container. A rod is extended through the holes in the lid and container to prevent removal of the lid from the container without removal of the rod. One of the ends of the rod has a stop coupled thereto. The rod has a transverse bore therethrough adjacent the other of the ends of the rod. An auger is downwardly extended from the bottom wall of the container. A pair of spaced apart brackets for supporting a pole of an umbrella are outwardly extended from the perimeter side wall of the container.
In these respects, the combination safe and umbrella stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely storing valuables and other items therein and vertically supporting a beach umbrella.